Sentomaru
| jname = 戦桃丸 （せんとうまる） | rname = Sentōmaru | ename = Sentomaru | first = Chapter 497; Episode 401 | affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine Officer; Dr. Vegapunk's bodyguard | jva = Kazue Ikura | birth = March 10th }} Sentomaru is the bodyguard of Vegapunk and is in command of the Marines' Science Unit. After the timeskip, he has become a full-fledged Marine officer. Appearance Sentomaru is a large man with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler. His face and haircut, resembles a look of a woman, except for the large scar extending from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. His outfit consists of a shirt that resembles a giant brown bib or apron with an emblem meaning "heaven" on the front, and a large red and white rope or "tsuna" (traditionally worn by yokozunas). Sentomaru also has bandages wrapped around his right fist and elbows, along with the Kanji tattooed on his left shoulder. Sentomaru carries around a huge, two-edged axe, as tall as himself, and just as large. Following the timeskip, he is shown wearing a Marine coat over his shoulders due to his acceptance into the Marines. He has also removed the bandages around his arms. On his coat, the middle design's outline changed from a light green to white and the white strokes around that became thicker. Gallery Personality Since he asserts to having the tightest defense, Sentomaru also claims to have the tightest mouth and refuses to reply to any questions. However, despite his claim, he is willing to tell everyone about himself whenever something related to a question or an event occurs. Whenever he gives away information, he claims he is giving it away freely and not because the person he is talking to asked or was curious about something. He appears to be perceptive as well, having quickly observed that Luffy enforced the impact of a Jet Pistol with Busoshoku Haki after striking down a Pacifista. After the two year timeskip where Sentomaru was officially inducted into the Marine ranks, he takes the position bestowed upon him very seriously, having opted to partake in the attempted arrest of the Straw Hat Pirates after they were reported to have once again appeared in Sabaody Archipelago, with two Pacifista units to back him up. Sentomaru seems to have a sense of respect for worthy opponents, as when confronting and questioning the fake Luffy, who boasted that he was the real felon, Sentomaru notes that Luffy was not a piece of filth like he was. Relationships Marines Sentomaru refers to Kizaru as . The Japanese term used does not mean they are family. It truly means that the pair are on a high level of respect (despite Sentomaru shouting at Kizaru for using the wrong Den Den Mushi). He has the rank of science captain, implying some degree of authority, and becomes an enlisted Marine following the timeskip. Pirates Sentomaru claims that he doesn't "particularly have anything against pirates". Nevertheless, he still fights against the Straw Hat Pirates with PX-1 and Kizaru. He was also anxious for Kizaru to contact him, as he was afraid that the rookies would all be killed if he didn't. This was when Sentomaru was just a bodyguard for Vegapunk. Following the timeskip, Sentomaru has joined the Marines. His attitude does not seem to have changed much, though he does seem to take pride in the fact that he can now arrest pirates officially. He planned to arrest all the pirates who joined the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates, despite them being tricked by a group he considered to be "idiots", because he felt that they were dumb enough to be fooled in the first place. He has shown a certain level of respect for Monkey D. Luffy, having fought him personally. When he defeated the fake Luffy, he dismissed someone as worthless as him as an insult to the name. Bartholomew Kuma Not much is known about their relationship, but Sentomaru did address the Shichibukai as , an honorific meant as a sarcastic and insulting way of addressing someone. Any possible relationship may stem from Dr. Vegapunk's research facility (as Sentomaru is the bodyguard, while Kuma is the weapon). Abilities and Powers Sentomaru claims to be a world-class guard. His fighting style is similar that of Bartholomew Kuma's, standing like a sumo-wrestler and striking with open-palm thrusts which are enhanced through the use of Haki. This allows him to injure even Devil Fruit users as easily as normal people. He is faster than his size and build would suggest, being able to outpace Luffy's normal running speed. In addition, he appeared unfazed by Usopp's giant smokescreen shortly beforehand. The fact that he is in charge of the Marine's Science Unit suggests that he has great insight in that field of expertise. Weapons Sentomaru carries a massive broadaxe, but only uses it against tougher opponents such as Chopper in his monster form. He used the broad side to flatten Demalo Black. Haki Sentomaru can use Busoshoku Haki to enhance his attacks. His control is such that he can not only strike Devil Fruit users and cause them harm by bypassing their defenses, but do so without actually making physical contact. He claims to have the "world's greatest defense", shown when Luffy could not land even a single punch on him. Attacks * : Sentomaru smashes his opponents with an open-palm using Busoshoku Haki. It does not actually need to connect to cause damage; the force of his Haki alone is enough to send his opponents flying and cause damage. This was first seen used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Ashigara" (Japanese for "Leg-Locked") sounds the same as Ashigara, the name of the mountain where Kintaro (the character on whom Sentomaru is based) was raised. This is called Sumo Slam in the Viz Manga and Ashigara Dokkoi Shove in the FUNimation subs. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Sentomaru was first seen on top of a building when Devil Dias attempted to escape his slavery from his World Noble enslavers, although not introduced then. Sentomaru had been disappointed that Dias could not possibly have survived in the New World. When Kizaru arrives on the island he attempts to look for his subordinate but is unsuccessful. Later Sentourmaru is seen on top of a building wondering why Kizaru had not contacted him, since the fight had already started. When Sentomaru finally contacted Kizaru, Kizaru was scolded by Sentomaru for trying to use a Black Den Den Mushi instead of his Baby Den Den Mushi. After the Straw Hats defeat PX-4, Sentomaru arrives, revealing only his name in passing, and attacks the Straw Hats with PX-1. Luffy attempts to split up the Straw Hats, but Sentomaru goes after him, Robin and Chopper; PX-1 pursues Nami, Franky and Sanji; and Kizaru intercepts Zoro, Brook and Usopp. Luffy tries to attack him, but without effect, and Sentomaru knocks the boy back, claiming to have the strongest defense in the world. After the Straw Hats try to escape, he follows Luffy and sics PX-1 after a wounded Zoro. He manages to best the weakened Luffy physically even without using his broad axe. During the fight, despite his claim of being the "Most silent man in the world", he reveals many things about Kuma and his powers. He is last seen looking surprised at Chopper's "Monster" form, before being attacked. Whitebeard War Near the final stretches of the Battle of Marineford, Sentomaru arrived from the back of the bay, backed up with an army of at least twenty Pacifista. This was the master stroke of the Marines' strategy, which would change the battle and enforce it to its final phase. Sentomaru claimed that they have waited long enough, and it is their turn to strike. Sentomaru is seen later in the battle, complaining with Boa Hancock because she destroyed quite a number of Pacifistas. When Hancock, being asked why she acted that way, replied that "love strikes like a hurricane", Sentomaru remained quite confused about the sense of the answer. After Shanks' arrival, he stands down along with the Pacifistas he commands. Two Years Later The Straw Hat Reunion After confirmation has been made that the Straw Hat Pirates have returned, Sentomaru, now officially a member of the marines, is eager to head out and fight Luffy once again, commenting that he is on a different level from the rookies who arrive on the Archipelago every now and then. He also mobilizes PX-5 and PX-7 knowing that Luffy must have gotten stronger after two years. Sentomaru then states that the strange actions that Kuma started two years prior suddenly ended without any explanation and he figured that the Straw Hats will return to the island one day. He later arrives to Saboady Archipelago Grove 46 with the Marines, surrounding the pirates and blocking all entrances and exits. As the Pacifistas are decimating the assembled pirates, Sentomaru confronts the Luffy impostor, questioning why was he being called "Straw Hat". All the impostor could do is try to intimidate Sentomaru with Luffy's reputation and heritage. Unfazed by the impostor's empty threats, Sentomaru proceeds to smash him into the ground with the broad side of his axe. Disgusted by the fake trying to pretend he's the real Luffy, he then orders PX-5 to identify him: "Three-Tongued" Demalo Black, bounty 26,000,000. Sentomaru realizes that the pirates have been fooled, but decides that the fact that they allowed themselves to be fooled is reason enough to arrest them. Having been made aware of the real Luffy's presence by the Pacifista, he orders PX-5 to target him. Luffy dodges PX-5's laser, but the blast makes him lose his disguise. Sentomaru once again orders PX-5 to attack Luffy, but Luffy dodges the second attack with ease and destroys it with a single, Haki-imbued Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol. Sentomaru is shocked by Luffy's ability to wield Haki. Luffy then leaves the scene, despite Sentomaru's ineffectual pleas for him to wait. After the Straw Hats escaped, Sentomaru informs his superiors about the events that transpired on the Archipelago, with Black tied up and unconscious in front of him, while having the rest of his men arrest the allies who were deceived, all while warning the marines through a Den Den Mushi that the Real Straw Hat Crew had not only returned, but have grown greatly in the past two years and are heading to the New World. Major Battles * Sentomaru, Kizaru and PX-1 vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Sentomaru and Pacifistas vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies * Sentomaru, PX-5 and PX-7 vs. subordinates of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates * Sentomaru vs. Demalo Black Translation and Dub Issues * Sentomaru's name contains the kanji for "peach" (桃) in reference to the Japanese story Momotarō, from which the admiral names are also derived. He is also seen eating peaches while waiting for Kizaru to call him. * Each kanji in Sentomaru's name, when broken up, is read as , and . Put together, it means "Battle Peach Ring". * He is so far the only character in the series to have his name written in kanji, rather than katakana (barring aliased people like the three admirals). Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Sentomaru was seen looking through bounty posters after Dias was shot and named his name and bounty. In the anime this never happened, leaving Dias' name unknown to the audience. Other Appearances Other Media as they appear in the show.]] *Sentomaru is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as a member of the Marines against the New World pirate, Chameleone. Trivia * His design is heavily based on that of the Japanese folklore hero Kintarō (also known as samurai Sakata no Kintoki), who was notable for wearing nothing but a bib, carrying a massive axe, and sumo wrestling with bears. Additionally, his attack, Ashigara Dokkoi, is a pun on Mt. Ashigara, the place where Kintaro was raised. * Sentomaru, like Enel, is seen with the tomoe symbol; in his case, on the "heaven" emblem on his outfit. References External Links * Masakari - Wikipedia article on the type of axe Sentomaru uses. * Tsuna - A Wikipedia article about Sentomaru's dressing style. Site Navigation it:Sentomaru Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Martial Artists Category:Axemen Category:Haki Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:New World Saga Antagonists